


Hot Tub!

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: moving-in [2]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Porn, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's tired, and Jared's horny, and there's a hot tub to break in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Tub!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deirdre_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/gifts).



> Written for the [30-Day OTP Porn Meme](http://enablelove.livejournal.com/493079.html), Day 3: Body Fluids (sweat).

Jensen sighs, but he still lets Jared steer him through the kitchen, the balcony doors, and onto the deck. 

“Jared,” he groans.

“Jensen,” Jared replies in much the same tone.

“I’m tired.”

Jared puts his palm out, mocking a handshake. “And I’m horny, nice to meet you.”

Jensen chuckles, but his eyes really are a bit droopy and he’s slouching with his shoulders hanging low. “You’re always horny.”

“And you’re always tired. Which is why our brand new hot tub is the greatest idea ever.” 

“Hot tubs are not made for summer.”

“Hot tubs are made for all times,” Jared insists. 

Jensen narrows his eyes, perhaps in confusion. Or maybe in judgment.

“We bought a new house, and it has a _hot tub_ ,” Jared says excitedly. “We agreed we have to break everything in!”

Jensen sighs tiredly. “At midnight? After unpacking the whole second floor?”

“The hot tub will feel great on your muscles, trust me.” Jensen doesn’t seem to be trusting him, so Jared pulls out the _puppy dog eyes_ , complete with the quivering lower lip. Jensen still seems to hate the idea of staying awake another second, so Jared goes for the big guns: he takes off his shirt. 

Jensen doesn’t move an inch, though his eyebrow flicks minutely. Nearly a decade, Jared knows Jensen well enough to spot mild interest.

Jared takes it one step further by pushing his basketball shorts down off his hips then stepping out of them when they land on the deck. He’s left in his birthday suit and Jensen swallows hard, throat working through the movement. 

Jensen wipes a stray drop of sweat from his temple. 

Jared smirks. “You feeling okay there, champ?”

“It’s just a bit hot out here.”

It really is, well beyond the mid-80s forecasters had predicted, even with the sun down. Still, Jared grins. “Maybe you should lose some of those clothes.”

Jensen releases a soft, defeated sigh and Jared winks, which makes Jensen scowl for a moment. “Maybe you should … your face,” Jensen adds when he’s lost track of the comeback.

Jared decides to push this forward and gets into the hot tub, resting back in the corner where he can stare right at Jensen as he slowly fists himself beneath the rumbling water. Sure, the rolling waves and bubbles block most of the show, but he sighs and licks his lower lip to amp up the effect. 

“God damnit, Jared, you play dirty,” Jensen complains as he marches forward, taking off his clothes on the way. He practically stomps around the side of the tub and up the stairs, then splashes his way into the water. 

With a satisfied smile, Jared watches Jensen hover over him. “I don’t know why you bother playing hard to get. You always come.”

“Real cute,” he mumbles, but then he’s planting himself in Jared’s lap and grabbing hold of Jared’s dick. They stroke Jared together, and Jared can feel the hot, bubbling water flick up his back and chest as they move together and then come forward for a deep, equally hot kiss. 

Jared flicks his tongue over Jensen’s lip and picks up the salty tang of Jensen’s sweat. He decides to savor that flavor and drags his tongue over Jensen’s jaw, up to the hinge just below his ear, and sucks at his skin until all he can taste is Jensen, Jensen, Jensen.

Jensen, who whines as Jared tackles his weakest spot. Jensen, who is now feverishly fisting Jared, pulling tighter and faster with water splashing between them. 

Jared kisses down the column of Jensen’s throat and tongues at the valley in Jensen’s neck, then to his collar bones where more sweat is breaking out and pooling on Jensen’s smooth skin. He leaves another mark on Jensen, and another few on the other side of his neck, relishing the moans that Jensen releases and how even when he’s groaning Jared’s name, he’s still tugging on Jared’s dick at a steady pace. 

It’s steady enough, that Jared’s vision clouds over and he feels the quick tickle up his legs and down his arms as his orgasm builds. Jensen crushes their mouths together, and Jared loses all sense of movement. His muscles going exceedingly taut before loosening up like jelly as he comes. 

Jared pants and drops his head back as he slinks down in the tub seat. He stares up at the dark, dark night as his eyes barely focus in on his surroundings. 

“We’re gonna have to clean the tub,” Jared mumbles idly, breath still coming raggedly.

Jensen stands, water sloshing around and over the rim of the tub, then loosely fondles his own hard, plump dick while watching Jared. “Just as soon as we’re done here.”


End file.
